


Birthday Surprises

by dip_and_pip_trash



Series: Phan One Shots [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Birthday, Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Treasure Hunting, proposal, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dip_and_pip_trash/pseuds/dip_and_pip_trash
Summary: Phil wanted a nice chilled out birthday. Dan had other plans





	Birthday Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> In recognition of our Sun's Birthday

Phil woke up to Dan poking his face. He opened his eyes and despite not wearing his glasses, Dan was close enough that Phil could see his face. The two had a pretty busy day the day before. They had finally gone to see Hamilton after waiting over a year. Dan’s treat for Phil’s birthday. And so they decided that on his actual birthday, they would have a chilled out day spending quality time together. Phil had plans to just watch anime and get a takeaway. He never liked people making a big deal out of his birthday and loved having time to see the fan’s art and kind posts to him.

 

But Dan had another plan.

 

Phil could see as soon as Dan smiled, he planned something. “What did you do?” Phil asked in a groggy voice. Dan just smiled and leaned over to press a kiss to Phil’s lips. “Happy Birthday Philly.” Dan finally said and revealed a card in his hands. Phil smiled as he grabbed his glasses, putting them on, before he opened up the card. The front was a cute photo of the two of them. Phil opened it up and started to read it.

 

_ Ready for a hunt _

_ I’ll try an be fair. _

_ Go to the place _

_ Where I fall off my chair. _

 

Phil laughed and looked at Dan “What have you planned? I thought Hamilton was my birthday present?” Phil asked. Dan smiled “Just go, spork.” He chuckled. Phil managed to drag himself out of bed and the couple soon walked hand in hand to the gaming room. As soon as they did, Phil spotted another card and picked it up before ripping it open and looking at it.

 

_ You found the first clue _

_ Hopefully not in a mood _

_ Go to the place _

_ Where you steal MY food. _

 

Phil let out another laugh and looked at Dan who was smirking quietly. Phil leaned over and gave him a quick kiss before pulling him to the kitchen. 

 

The first thing that Phil noticed was that unlike the gaming room, the card was hidden from view at first. Phil looked at Dan who just jumped onto a counter to sit and watch his boyfriend. Suddenly a thought came into Phil’s head and he walked over to the cupboard where they kept their cereal. He picked up the crunchy nut and opened the box to see a card next to the bag of cereal inside. Dan groaned “You found that so fast. Not fair.” He said as he pouted. Phil walked over and kissed him once more, shutting him up and wrapping his arms around Dan’s waist

 

After a little bit, Dan pulled away “Open your card.” He said softly. Phil pouted softly as he pressed one more kiss to Dan’s lips before opening the card. It was a funny one this time with his head morphed into a dog. “You didn’t get us a dog did you?” Phil asked. Dan shook his head and laughed “No, we’re doing that together.” Dan smiled. Phil also grinned as he opened the card.

 

_ We’re almost done here _

_ Don’t be full of gloom _

_ Go to your room _

_ That’s not really your room. _

 

Phil instantly started to walk to his filming room, a room that he had in fact never slept it. Their guest bedroom now. Phil tried to rack his brains about where Dan could have hidden the next card. But as soon as he walked in, he saw it on the bed. Without looking at Dan who had moved, Phil opened the card to see a very cute picture of them both on the front. It made him smile a lot but he opened the card.

 

_ You’ve completed this quest _

_ You’re finally free _

_ But one last question _

_ Will you marry me? _

 

Phil let out a very audible gasp as he turned around to face Dan who was on one knee holding a velvet box. He felt the tears forming as he nodded his head and mumbled “Of course I will.” Now it was Dan’s turn to smile as he slid the ring onto Phil’s shaking hand. “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to do that. I was going to propose at Christmas but backed out of it.”

 

The two then explored London for the rest of the day with Phil’s delighted parents who were over the moon that Dan had finally asked Phil to marry him. 

 

And Phil did facepalm later that night when Dan revealed his cake with a huge smile. ‘Show me that birthday Philussy’ wrote in red icing. Phil had fun trying to explain it to his parents but didn’t care. He had the people he loved surrounding him. It was the best birthday ever.


End file.
